I'll Take the Sofa
by sweetlilfighter
Summary: In every scenario he had ever played out in his mind that involved Betty being in his bed, he was always in bed right beside her. Or on top of her. Or underneath her. Point being he was never out here in the living room laying on his piece of crap sofa.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I'll Take the Sofa.  
Author: Sweetlilfighter Pairing: Daniel/Betty Rating: PG Disclaimer: These fabulous characters aren't mine, I'm just playing with em.

He looked over at her. She was bent over some copies, proof reading one of many last minute articles that had to be tended to. With one hand she had a pen raised to her lips, and was gently chewing on the end, her brows furrowed from concentration; her other hand was holding her hair, which she had pulled forward over her farthest shoulder. That motion had caught his attention and he found his eyes wandering to her newly exposed neck, marveling at how smooth and soft the skin looked. His lips and fingers itched to trace the curve of her neck down to the edge of her shirt, which, very uncommonly for Betty, had the top few buttons undone leaving just the slightest amount of cleavage visible to his hungry eyes.

It was nearing midnight, and Daniel wasn't even close to being done with his own task, which was to make some selections from a pile of last minute photos to go with Betty's own pile of last minute articles. The whole thing probably would be finished by now had he not found himself so distracted. He couldn't seem to concentrate on anything other than mentally undressing his unknowing assistant. He looked back down at his work and sighed.

"I'm falling asleep over here," he said while standing up and shoving the pile of photos onto the sofa next to him. Hours ago he had convinced her to come back to his apartment where they could work more comfortably then at the office. When he mentioned grabbing some take-out on the way Betty had agreed. And now here they were.

Betty pulled her attention away from her work and stifled a yawn, then glanced at her watch. "Wow, it's twelve already? I should get home."

Daniel's heart sank a little at the thought of her leaving, and at the same time felt a little protective as well, "It's really late, why don't you just stay," he reasoned. "I'll take the sofa, you can have the bed." He prayed she wouldn't notice the hopeful pitch in his voice, and it seemed she hadn't.

It took her a few moments of quiet deliberation before she nodded her head, "Okay."

Now here he was. Laying silently in his living room, staring at the ceiling, not able to sleep. One cause of his insomnia was that he had bought this particular sofa based on aesthetics and not comfort. The major cause of his sleeplessness was, however, the fact that Betty Suarez was in his bed. In every scenario he had ever played out in his mind that involved Betty being in his bed, he was always in said bed right beside her. Or on top of her. Or underneath her. Point being he was never out here in the living room laying on his piece-of-crap sofa.

Sighing, he got up. He wandered into the bathroom, then the kitchen, but what he wanted wasn't in either of those rooms. What he wanted was down the hall in his bedroom. He walked slowly to the hallway opening and trained his ears toward the other end, listening for any sign that Betty may be awake too. As evidenced by the sound of soft even breathing that reached him, she was sound asleep.

He took a few tentative steps forward, but stopped again when he realized his heart was racing. This was such a new situation for him. He had been with hundreds of women throughout the years, and usually when there was a woman he wanted, she wanted him too. This was very different. He wanted Betty. He wanted her so much that his whole body ached for her. But she didn't know it, and he had no idea how she felt about him. He was about to turn around and return to the couch when a soft sigh floated out to him, drawing him forward, slowly, until he was there in the doorway, just feet from what he desired most.

Moonlight beamed in through the windows and bathed the bed in a soft yellow glow. Betty was curled up on her side with the blanket tucked up under her chin. He made his way silently across the room, and knelt down beside the bed. He watched her for awhile, listening to her even breathing and caressing her face with his eyes. She looked so beautiful. When the urge to touch her became too strong to ignore, he raised his hand and traced her warm cheek with his finger tips. He followed the line of her jaw, brushing his thumb across her plump lips, then leaned in and captured them softly in his own with the softest of kisses. She began to stir under his gentle caresses and he pulled back to look at her face.

Her eyes fluttered open, and when they locked with Daniel's, she sat up quickly.

"Daniel?" it was soft, but demanding.

He moved to sit next to her on the bed and tried to find the right words to answer her unasked question.

"Betty, I..." he trailed off, then turned to face her, meeting her eyes with his own. He wasn't good with words, so he tried to explain in a manner he was good at: he reached over and kissed her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Wow, thanks for all the reviews on chapter one! So, this is my very first time writing a love scene. I hope it came out okay. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Betty was confused. This was perhaps the most confused she had ever been in her whole life. She had been in the middle of a weird dream involving a cupcake photo shoot for Mode Magazine. The photographer had been yelling at her because she had accidentally eaten one of the subjects and had apparently ruined the whole photo shoot. Everyone had stood there staring at her with contempt and she stood there feeling like an idiot with frosting on her lips. Then Daniel had come over and hovered before her, an unreadable look on his face. She was sure he would fire her, but then the strangest thing had happened.

He had raised his hand and stroked her cheek. That was new. Then he had pointed out the frosting on her lips and before she knew it his lips had been upon hers, first gently cleansing them of the delicious confection, then actually melding with hers in the most amazing kiss she had ever experienced in a dream. And let's be honest: this wasn't really the first time she had dreamed of kissing Daniel. Nope, there had been many times previous where she had locked lips with this man who she was secretly in love with.

This particular dream kiss was different somehow, though. So different that she wondered if it was, in fact, really even a dream at all. And she contemplated this as her sleep muddled mind started it's journey towards awakening. Her eyes had fluttered open, fighting to focus despite the last vestiges of sleep that blurred them. When her eyes and mind had finally rejoined the land of the living, she became fully aware of her lips. And someone else's lips. Daniel's lips. Against her lips. Upon this realization, she bolted upright.

This situation was new for her. In all the times she had dreamed of kissing Daniel, never had she woken up and actually been kissing him. She looked at him, curious as to what was happening here. All he did was gaze back at her.

"Daniel?" she asked. He, himself, seemed fully awake, so she ruled out sleep-walking as the reason for this nighttime visit.

He sat there on the floor before her, seemingly trying to formulate an answer to her question. Then he raised himself up and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Betty, I..." he had started, and she sat there watching his down turned head, waiting for him to continue.

But he never did. Instead he turned to her, their eyes locked, and now she was pressed back against the blankets with Daniel above her, kissing her like she had never been kissed before. The practical side of her screamed at her to put a stop to things right now. Daniel was her boss, her friend. This shouldn't be happening. But it was happening, and his hands were wandering to places that had her gasping for breath, and silently yelling at her practical side to back off.

She knew she should stop, but, then again, why should she? In this moment she decided to be selfish, to damn the consequences, so to speak. She wanted Daniel, and with the way he was kissing her so hungrily, she knew he wanted her as well. And as their clothing came off, and her body came alive, she knew this was right.

She looked up at him as his face floated above hers, his eyes were so bright and filled with passion, and his breathing quick and ragged. He was so beautiful. She raised her hand and cupped his cheek, brushing her thumb back and forth over his warm skin. His stubble was coarse against her sensitive flesh, but it was the most wonderful sensation. He breathed her name softly and pressed his face against her palm as their bodies began moving together soft and slow. Never had she experienced anything like this before. She leaned forward and captured his lips again, enjoying the feel of them.

His hands were everywhere and she gasped aloud as he touched her in ways she had never been touched before. She gave herself up to him. He knew her better that anyone, and now that was more true than ever. And at the gasps her own hands elicited from him, she realized the reverse was true as well.

Later on, as they lay together in his bed, foreheads pressed together and legs intertwined, she knew things would be okay. There would be no awkward morning after for them.


End file.
